There is an electromagnetic fuel injection valve already known from, for example, Patent Document 1, wherein a stopper is provided on a valve housing in order to avoid the direct contact of a movable attraction face at a rear end of a movable core with a stationary attraction face at a front end of a stationary core, when the movable core is attracted toward the stationary core to unseat a valve member from a valve seat by an electromagnetic force exhibited by a coil assembly. Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-89400